Hermione's Secret
by gnrkrystle
Summary: Harry knows Hermione has a secret and he is going to find out what it is. One-Shot. M for a reason.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters therein. I just enjoy playing with them.**

**A/N: Just a one-shot I had on the brain. Still working on a long-fic idea, but I wanted to write this while it was still fresh in my mind. Hope you like.**

* * *

**Hermione's Secret **

Harry bit his lip to keep from moaning as he watched Hermione reach up to return a book to a high shelf in the library. She didn't know he was there. He'd followed her under the invisibility cloak, even though he knew it was a violation of her privacy.

He'd been dreaming about her for nearly a month now, and he couldn't help himself anymore. Hermione had changed. She came back sixth year, looking older and much sexier and Harry wasn't the only one who noticed. That wasn't it thought. Yes, he'd had impure thoughts about his friend, thoughts that only increased as he watched the hem of her skirt rise up her perfect legs as he returned another book. But _she_ had changed.

She was confident. She was alluring and sexy in a way that only _experience_ could make a girl. But that was just it. She had no experience as far as Harry knew, and Harry knew everything. Or so he thought. So, he tonight, he'd find out what Hermione was up to, and why she seemed to ooze sensuality from every pore these days.

The library was closing and, as prefect Hermione didn't _have _to return to the Gryffindor Tower right away. Harry knew she wouldn't. She hadn't made it in before curfew in months. As she picked up her bag, she moved swiftly through the exit and down the hall...toward the dungeons.

Harry was perplexed. He cast a silencing charm around himself as he followed her quick pace. He was lucky he did, because he audibly gasped when he saw a pale arm dart out and grab her from a hidden alcove. His immediate reaction was to jump into action, protecting her from whichever vile bastard (probably Slytherin) that meant her harm, but her infectious giggle stopped him, and he stepped forward to look into the alcove she'd been dragged too.

"Draco," she hissed, laughing lightly. "You scared me."

Harry's breath caught as he saw his enemy smirking at Hermione, and not in the evil way he usually did. "You like it," he said, moving forward to kiss her. Hermione immediately melted into the kiss.

"Isn't this a little public?" Hermione breathed, not moving away from the blonde boy. Harry wondered if he wanted to hear or see anymore. The experience question was answered but he didn't like what he'd learned. _Draco Malfoy?_ He was an evil git. A hater of all things muggle. Their enemy. And Hermione was giggling in his ear like some love-sick puppy. How long had this been going on? And why did it fill Harry with such intense jealousy.

"I don't care," Draco said between kisses down her neck. "I want you. I don't even care if we get caught right now."

Hermione smiled at him allowing him to flip her around so that she was pressed against the wall while Draco attacked her mouth. Harry now had a look at Draco's back and Hermione's face. The emotion he saw there was enough to take his breath away. She wanted Draco. She wanted him like Harry had never seen a woman want someone.

"I want you too," Hermione said. "Why can't you just..."

Draco pulled back slightly, probably to look her in the eyes. "Don't, Hermione. Don't ruin it. You know I can't tell my father about this without getting killed. We just have to make sure Voldemort dies."

Hermione's eyes warmed and she smiled sadly at him. Harry's mind was racing. None of this made sense. Draco was being sweet, and kind, to a mudblood. Hermione no less. Harry wanted to run, but couldn't move himself from the spot and as Draco moved his hands to Hermione's thigh and hooked her leg around his waist, grinding into her, Harry thought he might moan again.

This was sick, and wrong, but it was utterly erotic and he couldn't help himself. "Please, just trust me, Hermione." Draco breathed across her skin.

"I do," Hermione said, sincerity in her eyes. "Now," she said, her eyes turning dark with lust, "fuck me."

Draco groaned and captured her lips in his again, pulling at the buttons of her shirt until she was only clad in her white lace bra. Harry choked on his breath and felt a tightening in his pants. Both disgusted and turned on, his eyes were planted on Hermione who looked nearly high with sexual desire.

"I'm going to fuck you, Hermione." Draco promised, lifting her by the back of her thighs. She wrapped both legs around him and began dry humping him. Draco's deep moans reverberated off the walls and Harry had to work hard to keep himself from reaching down to touch himself as he got harder.

"Now, I can't wait." Hermione panted, and Draco's hand moved down to rip her panties off, dropping them to the floor near Harry's invisible feet. He heard the clanking of a belt being undone and the suddenly Hermione's eyes went wide and her head fell back against the wall.

"Yes," she hissed as Draco grunted. He moved in and out of her slowly at first and Harry felt his cock pressing hard against the fly of his jeans. It was so wrong to watch this. He was disgusted at seeing his best friend fucked so mercilessly by the Slytherin Prince in the hall of the dungeons, but she looked so fucking glorious with her mouth open, moaning in pleasure. Harry never envied anyone like he did Draco at that moment. His hate for the boy grew.

"Fuck, you are so tight. I'm not gonna last." Draco warned.

"Me either, make me come," Hermione demanded, and Harry couldn't believe how vocal she was in sex. Had this been the girl who could barely talk about kissing just two years ago.

Draco's pace increased, as did the volume of their moans until suddenly he stilled within her and they both shuddered violently against each other. "Hermione..." Draco breathed, and Harry had to assume he was coming inside the girl.

"Mmmm," Hermione moaned, biting her lips as to not scream her pleasure. They both slumped against the wall for several seconds, working to get their breath under control. Hermione's feet dropped to the floor and they righted their clothes, slowly, never moving far from each other's touch.

"I wish it didn't have to be like this," Hermione said.

Draco looked sad, and Harry wondered if he'd ever seen a look like that in the boy's face before. "I don't like it either," the blonde said, pulling Hermione into him. "I promise, when this war is over, I'll make it better."

"It's not your fault," Hermione said. "You are already doing what you can. I know. I just wish we could be together in the open."

"I know," Draco smiled at her. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Draco." Hermione smiled, kissing him lightly on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

Draco smiled again. "How about the Room of Requirement tomorrow." Hermione brightened and nodded, kissing him one last time before untangling himself from her. Harry watched Draco pocket her ruined knickers before turning to head to the Slytherin dorms.

"Harry," Hermione finally said, looking in the direction where he was standing.

_Oh shit!_ Harry had no idea what to say to her now that he'd been caught. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, waiting for him to reveal himself. What choice did he have? Reluctantly, he pulled the invisibility cloak off and removed the silencing charm.

"I'm not even going to ask you why you were following me," Hermione said, her voice hard and cold. "I'm not going to ask why you chose to stay and watch me sharing an intimate moment with my _boyfriend_. But I _am_ going to ask you to keep your mouth shut about it. I don't care about your silly ideas about Draco being a Death Eater. He has no mark, and he risked his life avoiding it. I love him. He's doing more for our side than you know, and considering you have no respect for my privacy or my modesty, you have no right to an opinion on the matter."

"Hermione..." Harry started, shame coursing through him. "I...I didn't mean to...I mean..."

"I don't want to hear it, Harry." Hermione said. "You are my best friend. For that, I'll forgive you. And I'm glad that you finally know, because the secret was killing me. But I will likely never trust you again."

"I deserve that," Harry said, "but I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Don't..." Hermione warned. "You were jealous and wanted to find out my 'secret'. Well, you did. I hope from now on, you'll trust me."

Harry just nodded, looking at his shoes. She was right. He was sick and wrong, and he had been jealous. Hermione was gracious to forgive him at all after he had violated her in such a way. He just hoped, one day he could regain her trust. "Now," she said, "off to bed, or I'll dock points."


End file.
